


Run, My Friend

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always room for the teacher to return to the student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run, My Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tempestas_inu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tempestas_inu).



> The prompt was the Ninth Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith.

She's always running.

It's what the Doctor taught her, she knows. When in doubt and trouble, always run. Of course, he had never recommended good shoes, but that's all right. She's learned since then the importance of good foot support.

She doesn't think she'll make it this time though, no matter how fast she runs. For a person her age, that's faster than most everyone. She can feel the burn from the top of her head to the tip of her toes as her body begs her to stop.

The kids are far in front of her as the grassy field turns to street, and then sidewalk. Sarah can see them trying to look behind them, and just yells at them to go. If she has to face her pursuer, she'd much rather face them alone.

Another lesson the Doctor taught her without even realizing it. You protect those you love, as best you can for as long as you can.

She feels her legs fold under her as she falls. _This is it_, she thinks, feeling the sting of raw Earth and grass against her palms as her nose comes face to face with the Earth. She can feel the tears in her eyes, but doesn't allow them to fall as she tries to look up and see that their pursuer is hovering over her.

The sight is far different, as a man comes into view. Large ears, rather large nose, leather jacket, she doesn't understand. Where did he come from?

"Right then, up we go," he says, holding his hands out as he reaches for her, scooping his arms under her stomach and pulling her body up. Once she's upright, his arms recoil as if his touch is afraid to linger. "You alright?"

"Think so." Sarah takes a deep breath, thankful for the sudden reprieve of movement although it means that the pursuer is approaching. "But-"

"I'll handle it." He then touches her cheek with a certain look of determination and a large amount of hesitancy as though he's fighting with himself. There's an instant look of recognition as he looks down into her eyes. "Sure you're alright then?"

Sarah nods before her attention goes to the alien as it approaches out of the corner of her eye, his blaster pointing at them. "Oh, no. Stop right there. Put that down. Now."

The once hostile alien cocks his head to the side, almost unsure as to why he can understand this human. He moves his blaster down. "That's a good boy. Now, you're going to turn around, march back to your ship and leave this planet. Now."

Sarah feels a controlled amount of anger from this man as the alien tilts his head to the other side. There isn't any time for a line of questions. "Because if you mess with the Earth, you mess with me, and believe me, you don't want to mess with me. I'm the Doctor."

The alien turns around, retreating the way he came. He is gone before Sarah touches the Doctor's arm and waits for him to turn and face her. Once he sees her, his face softens, and he scoops her up in his arms without saying a word.

As he holds her tight, she feels his sudden tears. Her body forgets that she was just running. Something's wrong with this one, almost too wrong.


End file.
